Rubik's Cube
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Oneshot Hermione challenges Draco with a Rubik's cube and that leads to two very interesting confessions. One from Draco and one from Hermione in the future. Very original. Dramione R


"Yes it finally came

**A/n: Well this took over three hours to write but I think it is one of my most original ideas yet! I think it was a pretty cute idea although some parts are slightly abrupt! I wrote a short quick version for my drabble collection "Run" but I changed a lot in this! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or the Rubik's Cube. No matter how obsessed I am with both.**

**Dedication: Desiree (****amaaaziingdmc****) for being my 100****th**** reviewer on "Run"!**

**Rubik's Cube**

"Yes it finally came!" Hermione screeched, jumping up and running to the window to fetch the package. She tore apart the dull brown paper and smiled when she saw the Rubik's cube her muggle friend Desiree sent her.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin is that?" Draco asked flopping down on the plush black sofa in the head's common room.

"It's a Rubik's Cube. My muggle friend Desiree sent it to me and in the summer she taught me how to solve it. She is the only muggle besides my parents that knows that I'm a witch." Hermione explained too excited to care about enmities and sat down across from Draco on the chair as she mixed up the cube.

Incredulously Draco watched the perky brunette mix up the puzzle and start to solve it. His eyes scanned her face and saw her brow furrowed in concentration. She bit her lip and her hands moved rapidly. He wouldn't say anything but he was secretly amazed at how fast she fixed the mixed up colored squares. As he watched closely with his eyes he couldn't figure out how she had done it.

"Well, that's easy! Anyone could do it!" Draco sneered indignantly. Hermione frowned, a little taken aback, then smirked and shoved the cube in his face after mixing it back up. Draco shied away from her outstretched hand unsure. Hermione began to pull back grinning in victory. Draco hurriedly snatched at the toy, accepting the challenge the Gryffindor proposed through the gesture. Hermione then left the room feeling total confidence in her decision to challenge him. Of course she got nothing out of it, but the look on his face when his dignity and ego was crushed would be enough.

For two whole days Draco refused to give up. He carried the cube in his pocket taking it out regularly to try a few twists and turns. Nothing seemed to work and eventually he became very frustrated and irritated. He spit out insults more often than necessary and hissed rude comments to other Slytherins. Hermione did feel responsible for the emotional blows he hit everyone with but she was ecstatic to see his pride hurt. She proved him wrong. She hit down the very rule he lived by. It turned out that purebloods weren't always superior.

Draco couldn't believe how utterly hard the petty muggle puzzle was to solve. Very late into the night on the second day Draco sat in the common room hunched over in confusion. The Rubik's Cube was clenched tightly in his left hand and his right hand was rubbing soothing circles on his temples. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in the chair. Hermione looked up from the 870 page book she was reading at the desk in the left corner of the room. She smiled knowingly and a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

Instantly his head shot up cracking like a whip in the air. He glared his famous Malfoy glare. A low growl murmured in his throat and Hermione winced a bit in fear. "What's so funny Granger?" His words cut through the room shooting it with venom.

"I laughed at the face you made when you realized you couldn't do something better than a feeble mudblood." Her face resembled control despite the angry flare and slight fear. She matched his words with the same sneer and venom. Draco's face did not react as much as she had wished. She had wanted to see him get riled up. In spite she added, "Though I mean no offence master." And flashed him a very sarcastic smile.

He grimaced and said nothing. They sat there in silence as Draco penetrated the cube with his icy grey eyes. Hermione suddenly felt horrible and immature after making such a crude remark. The uncomfort in the air was almost tangible and the tension was thick.

"You know, I stopped believing I was superior to you after second year. By then you had defeated a troll, got through the obstacles to the sorcerer's stone, helped solve the chamber of secret's mystery and was top of the class both years. All I had done was come in second and make the quidditch team. So I give up on the cube thing. I'm inferior to you." Draco stood and walked over to Hermione. He gently laid the cube next to her book and turned around looking defeated.

Hermione ducked her head her chestnut locks falling in her face. She was embarrassed at how immaturely she handled the situation and how maturely he did. She was shocked at his openness but thankful for his praise. She watched his form slowly shuffle away and with out thinking she grabbed the Rubik's Cube and solved it with ease. The blonde heard the click of the plastic turning and whipped around fire in his eyes.

The rise Hermione wanted in the beginning was there and now she regretted it. He must have thought that she was rubbing it in his face. He stalked forward his face menacing and malicious. Hermione shrunk back in fear expecting the back of his hand to come in harsh contact with her drained white face. Draco stopped and realized that he was acting like a monster. He realized he was acting like his father. He eased up a tad and took a deep breath.

"I already admitted I couldn't solve it, alright! You don't have to rub it in! I told you something that I thought you needed to hear and you still don't think it is enough to just leave me on the ground. You had to go and kick me too! " Draco's voice rose in volume with each word he spoke. "Why do you have to be so damn perfect? Top of the class, best friends with the boy-who-lived, head girl, teachers' favorite, gorgeous…" He stopped, his expression baffled, and turned to leave his face turning red.

"What was the last thing?" Hermione stumbled breathlessly and stood shakily before walking toward him. Draco spun slowly on the spot and stared at Hermione as the corners of his mouth turned upward just a bit before he met her in the middle.

**4 years later**

Draco Malfoy watched in interest and jealousy as his wife solved the Rubik's cube from four years ago. She was so excited when she found the dusty old thing in one of her boxes from school that she never bothered unpacking. Draco glared at the piece of plastic. Hermione said it was a reminder of the beginning of their relationship but Draco despised it.

He watched her in confusion over the top of his book in the Malfoy manor's living room. She sat on the black leather sofa wearing her pajamas, shorts and one of his tee shirts. She glanced up at Draco and noticed he was watching herr. She flashed him a shining white smile as she grabbed a black permanent marker from the coffee table in front of her.

Draco raised his left eye brow and gave his muggle-born wife a questioning look. She shrugged and replied with a teasing smile before scribbling something on opposite sides of the solved Rubik's cube. Draco squinted slightly and tried to glance around her protective hand to make out the message. She shook her head 'no' making her hair whip her in the face.

Quickly and surreptitiously Hermione scrambled the cube completely and stood gracefully. She swayed toward her husband and handed him the puzzling toy. Draco groaned inwardly knowing what was coming. He was curious but irritated already at the plastic.

"Solve it." With that said Hermione strode away to go make dinner. Draco looked at the cube before tossing it to the ground. He started to read yet again but thought twice. He grunted as he bent down to pick up the offending object, platinum blonde hair falling over his eyes. 'I will solve it this time' he mused to himself.

For four days Draco went to the library and researched Rubik's cubes. He asked random muggles on the street to help him and he spent more time sweating over the mystery message than talking to his wife.

At three in the morning on what was the start of the fifth day Draco sat up in bed with Rubik's Cubes for Dummies draped across his lap. He twisted the cube gracefully and swiftly. His eyes magnetic to the toy as his fingers danced against the smooth surface. He was on the last step. Right inverted, down inverted, right, down over and over again. He smiled in pride when he saw that he had actually managed to solve the Rubik's Cube.

Then the smooth plastic slipped from his grasp. It hit the sprawled book and bounced off the side of the bed crashing to the floor. His mouth gaped and his grey eyes bulged. Shock was evident on his face and tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly his lips twitched before breaking into a full grin covering his face in happiness.

On the white face of the cube was sprawled "I'm pregnant" and opposite from that on the blue side was written "Congratulations Daddy!"

He lunged toward his sleeping wife's form. A contagious joyous laugh erupted from Draco's mouth as he hugged Hermione belly. Hermione jumped waking at the contact and confusion shone on her face. She glanced down to see Draco cooing as he rubbed circles on her stomach. Hermione realized what had happened and giggled along with him. He looked up with a smile still spread across his features and excitement in his eyes. Hermione gently rested her own hand on her belly and tears sprang to her eyes. Lovingly Draco reached out to her face and wiped away mingling tears. They smiled looking forward to parenthood together before leaning in for a meaningful kiss.

**The end**

**A/N: Review and tell me what you thought! I'm going to be updating "Run" in a few days and I have an idea for a four or five chapter story that I will write soon! R&R**


End file.
